Alder
Summary Alder (アデク Adeku) is the Champion of the Unova region's Pokémon League in Pokémon Black and White. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 6-C | At least 6-C, likely higher | High 6-C Name: Alder Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Male | Male | Varies for the majority, Male for Braviary. Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Pokémon Champion Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Sound Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Ability to use the enermy's attack before it uses it with greater power via Me First, Poison Manipulation, Life Draining Accelgor, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Bouffalant, Darkness Manipulation, Rage Power, Attack Argumentation Druddigon, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Defense Argumentation Vanilluxe, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Ability to Absorption Damage to Increment Power Escavalier, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Air Manipulation, Telekinesis Volcarona | Same, plus Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Attack Argumentation Conkeldurr, Flight, Earth Manipulation, Attack Argumentation Braviary | Same, plus Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation Reuniclus, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Rage Power Krokodile, Fire Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis Chandelure Attack Potency: Street level | At least Island level (Fought with N, but lost) | At least Island level, likely higher (Stronger than two years ago) | Large Island level (Capable of fighting the likes of Red and Cynthia) Speed: Peak Human | Relativistic (Swifter than the Elite Four) | Relativistic (Faster than two years ago) | Relativistic Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G (Is stronger than Marshal's well-trained team) | At least Class G | At least Class G (Comparable to Blue) Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Island Class | At least Island Class, likely higher | Large Island Class Durability: Street level | At least Island level | At least Island level, likely higher (Comparable to Hilbert's Team after he defeated the Elite Four) | Large Island level (Comparable to Red's, Cynthia's and others Champions teams) Stamina: High | Very high for his Team. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs | His Pokémon have "hold items". Intelligence: Gifted (As a Champion, Alder should posses a lot of experience in battle, as well as knowledge in Pokémon Battles, a knowledge superior to that of the Elite Four and the Gym Leaders) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies depending in the Pokémon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See here for all of his Pokémon and all moves they can use. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (Champion) | Pokémon Team (Floccesy Town) | (World Champion Tournament) Pokémon Team Black and White 480px-617Accelgor.png|Accelgor, The Shell Out Pokémon. 480px-626Bouffalant.png|Bouffalant, The Bash Buffalo Pokémon. 480px-621Druddigon.png|Druddigon, The Cave Pokémon. 584Vanilluxe.png|Vanilluxe, The Snowstorm Pokémon. 480px-589Escavalier.png|Escavalier, The Cavalry Pokémon. 637Volcarona.png|Volcarona, The Sun Pokémon. Black and White 2 Floccesy Town 480px-617Accelgor.png|Accelgor, The Shell Out Pokémon. 480px-589Escavalier.png|Escavalier, The Cavalry Pokémon. 480px-626Bouffalant.png|Bouffalant, The Bash Buffalo Pokémon. 480px-534Conkeldurr.png|Conkeldurr, The Muscular Pokémon. 480px-628Braviary.png|Braviary, The Valiant Pokémon. 637Volcarona.png|Volcarona, The Sun Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry World Champion Tournament 637Volcarona.png|Volcarona, The Sun Pokémon. Hold Item: Charti Berry 480px-534Conkeldurr.png|Conkeldurr, The Muscular Pokémon. Hold Item: Life Orb 480px-579Reuniclus.png|Reuniclus, The Multiplying Pokémon. Hold Item: Leftovers 480px-553Krookodile.png|Krookodile, The Intimidation Pokémon. Hold Item: Expert Belt 609Chandelure.png|Chandelure, The Luring Pokémon. Hold Item: Choice Scarf 480px-628Braviary.png|Braviary, The Valiant Pokémon. Hold Item: Choice Band Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Summoners Category:Nintendo Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6